Cam phasers include nesting and adjacent components which must be aligned in certain relative radial positions during assembly. Proper alignment is needed, for example, to ensure an oil path is created through corresponding openings in the components. During assembly, some components, such as a check valve plate, are loosely positioned while other components are moved into place. These loose components may inadvertently move and rotate as other components are added, complicating the assembly process, rendering handling of the parts difficult, and possibly resulting in assembled devices that have misaligned parts.
Known arrangements for addressing alignment issues are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 15/406,185 and 16/050,419.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming these and other problems of the prior art.